


宝宝 18 浴室篇

by kame2000301



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kame2000301/pseuds/kame2000301





	

清晨的第一缕阳光照耀进房间，王源迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，发现自己被王俊凯圈在怀里睡了整夜，不着寸缕。王俊凯像只满足的大猫，脸埋在自己的颈窝睡得正香。

王源：“……”

这什么情况？记得昨天自己去了酒吧，喝了酒，脑袋重得要死，好像睡着了。然后梦到了王俊凯？

可是眼前的俊脸让他有点懵逼，难道不是梦？王源想起昨天的各种汽车play床上play，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这是真的吗？

在王源脑充血的间隙，王俊凯揉着眼睛醒了过来，见王源也醒了，极为自然地给了他一个good morning kiss。王源被亲了还是没回过神，仿佛和昨天一直缠上来索吻的并不是同一人。

王俊凯有点无奈，他走进浴室去放水。

昨晚上太累，两人谁也懒得爬起来去洗澡。这一般不是王俊凯的风格。

王源见王俊凯走出卧室，卷着被子在大床上翻滚。这到底什么情况啊？我怎么什么都想不起来了呀？还有，王源低头看着自己一大早就精神很好的小兄弟欲哭无泪，觉得脸红到要爆了。

王俊凯走回卧室看到的就是王源把自己卷成蚕蛹般的情景，哈哈哈哈，这家伙一定在害羞。

可是上前去把蚕宝宝剥出来的王俊凯却笑不出来，看着王源洁白无瑕的身体上星星点点的吻痕，昨晚的翻云覆雨一幕幕在脑海中倒带，电流在手指与肌肤相触的部位聚集起仿若上万伏的电压，还在发情期余韵的王源马上就被欲望熏红了眼睛，王俊凯艰难地咽了咽口水，“洗个澡吗？”

王源轻轻点了点头。王俊凯一个俯身就把王源拦腰抱起，王源惊呼一声赶紧搂住王俊凯的脖子。

浴缸里水温正好，暖意让人全身都放松下来。王俊凯像小时候那样帮王源洗头发，然后在身上擦沐浴乳。牛奶味香气在浴室里蔓延，王俊凯的手仿佛在点火，抚摸过王源身体的瞬间让他一寸寸燃烧，王源的皮肤细腻美好，雪白肌肤包裹下的优美骨骼的形状让人欲罢不能。王俊凯注视着王源的眼睛，有轻有重地给他按摩腰臀。王源舒服地快要呻吟，他紧紧地咬住红唇，防止喘息逸出喉咙，修长的脖颈忍耐般地扬起，如水美目迷蒙地望着王俊凯。

该做的昨晚上就做了，再也没有什么顾忌。王俊凯扶住王源的头吻上去，暧昧的喘息和刻意压抑的呻吟在浴室里回荡，王俊凯被再次发情的王源勾得神魂颠倒，Alpha 的信息素在血液中奔流激荡，而迟迟得不到标记的Omega 也迫不及的迎合着Alpha。

王俊凯把王源的两条细腿架在浴缸两侧，就着他半躺的姿势深深插入，小穴把Alpha 的肉棒紧紧吸住，这令人窒息的满足感让王俊凯深深叹息。

王俊凯闷声不吭地深一下浅一下地在他体内探索起来，“宝宝……你好棒……”

昨天是在酒醉的状态下做的，王源根本不太记得。这次却是大早上，王源又羞又渴望，他看着王俊凯强壮的胸肌小麦色的皮肤，还有做爱时性感的表情，觉得自己要昏过去了。

“啊……嗯……不要……不要……”

“不要什么？……嗯……宝宝你看着我……”

“王俊凯……不要那么深……啊……嗯……”

“不要了吗……这样就不要了吗……那我拔出来了噢……”王俊凯坏心眼地故意逗王源，还作势要往外抽。

王源惊慌地将王俊凯的腰部按向自己的身体，“……不要……不要出来……”。

王俊凯满意地舔了舔虎牙，在王源Q弹的嫩脸上轻轻舔了一口，继续深深浅浅地戳弄湿润紧致的小穴，“那你想要怎么做？宝宝你告诉我好不好？”

“啊……啊……嗯……不知道……不知道啊”王源闭着眼睛感受王俊凯温柔的撞击，早已抑制不住的呻吟逸出粉唇。

“……是这里吗？……这里舒服不舒服？……嗯……宝宝？”王俊凯变换着方向寻找着王源的敏感点。

“啊……不要……啊……不要那里……”王源在某一个瞬间明显提高了呻吟。

“看来是这里了……宝宝……宝宝……”王俊凯卖力地摆动腰部，用力撞击王源的鼠溪穴，肉棒略过肠闭的瞬间带来极致的生理体验。

王源控制不住地大声呻吟起来，“啊……王俊凯……我要出来了……”

两人几乎同时高潮，王俊凯仍然在最后关头拔出了肉棒，白浊的液体喷在王源的胯间，王源的则喷在了浴缸里。

“宝宝……等我……等我准备好了……就来接你……”

王源紧紧搂住王俊凯，在他的胸前幸福地点头，“我知道……我等你……”


End file.
